


The Privilege of Being Yours

by exhaustedwerewolf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Although my boy is a bad communicator, Declarations Of Love, Dragonbane, Dragons are stressful, F/M, Headcanon, I left Meeko out of this and that's a sin tbh, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Meeko is best boy, Once upon a time (like six years ago) I got really emotional over transferring loot in Sky Haven, Pet Names, This has been in my drafts for Too Long, Wish Fulfillment, blood mention, in Dovah, just take it, me overly attached to NPC companions with no canon personality? I would never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: The dovahkin enters Sky Haven Temple feeling lost, but a discovery beneath Alduin's Wall reminds him that he has never walked this road alone.





	The Privilege of Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last. Hope you enjoy!

“Dragonbane.” Delphine’s voice startled him from the doorway. Her usually blunt tone masked something more intense, something more like reverence, something that kept the dragonborn from turning to face her.

“Dragonbane?” Kirin repeated uncertainly, turning it in his hands, watching the tendrils of electricity race along the blade, listening to the crackle of arcane energy. “Then, does that mean-”

“As Dovahkin, it is rightfully yours.” She confirmed curtly, her words echoing off the old stone. “You should take it.”

Kirin continued to stare at the sword. He could feel their gazes on him, Lydia and Delphine both, but it was as if all he could comprehend was the curve of the steel, the glint of the guard. A shadow seemed to fall upon him, the shadow of an outstretched wing, but he remained still and silent for several moments longer, almost thinking that he could hear the steel singing distantly, feel the warmth of its forge. And then, understanding. It rippled through him all at once, floodwater thawed from somewhere deep in his bones where it had always lain as ice. The sensation was seamless, but not sudden. The knowledge that had been absent from him in one moment was completely and comfortably innate, instinctual, in the next. 

He had always known how this story would end. In fire. In flame. But for once, he was not afraid. The gash in his hand from which he’d drawn the blood of dragons burned, and he thought that if he looked long enough he would see a soft ember glow from the wound.

And he thought to himself; _I’m completely useless with a sword._ So he looked up, and there she was. 

Resolute, resplendent, watching- just watching; her expression neither awed nor doubtful. A divine familiarity in the smouldering steel of her eyes, the solemn set to her jaw, and he knew. Her armour and weapons shone, celestial in the ancient slanted sunlight. The bravest and brightest soul in Tamriel. 

A hundred nights under the aurora, a hundred snowflakes in her lashes, a hundred hushed conversation in the flickering firelight.

Blindly, he sank to his knees. Lowered his head, held the sword up to her.

“I’d be honoured-” tears fell freely before he noticed them, dark droplets on the ancient stone floor, “If it’s mine, then it is yours. All that is mine is yours. I have never walked this path alone, could never. I wish-,” a choked gasp, “I wish I did not ask so much of you. I should not ask so much of you, but forgive me-” Kirin lifted his chin, almost sightless for the tears,“-you are my strength. I want nothing more than to fight by your side, to die at your side, if that is what it takes. This is yours, if you’ll take it. I am yours, if you want me.” 

Lydia knelt, and swept away a lock of hair from Kirin’s face. It was only as he blinked away the blur of tears that he saw her own eyes were glistening too.

“I’ve followed you this far, haven’t I?” She hid the hiccup in her voice with a smug smile. “Of course I’ll take it. We do this together, _dii dovah._ ”

Her hands went up to take it from him, and her touch was sure and steady. 


End file.
